Drs. Kelvin O. Lim and Marilyn Carroll will serve as the Co-Directors of the CISA. Dr. Lim will be the Director of the Administrative Core. This Core will assure the smooth operation of the center. Dr. Lim is responsible for optimizing the translational approach to research and training, ensuring the ethical conduct of research and ensuring that all regulatory obligations are met, coordinating the various research projects and cores, assuming the fiscal responsibilities of the grant, and coordinating the resources and environment. The Administrative Core includes support for an Administrative Assistant who will assist Dr. Lim in the overall and day-to-day management issues of the IAC. To facilitate the generation of monthly progress reports and tracking the progress and activity across the clinical projects and cores, we will take advantage of a clinical research management software package (GRID) developed by Dr. Lim. A Steering Committee will be comprised of the Center Co-Directors and all Project and Core Directors. In order to optimize collaborations within the CISA and the University community, we will organize a bi-monthly collaborators meeting with all CISA investigators, students, and other interested parties. In addition to these meetings, an annual retreat will be arranged where the progress and direction of the CISA as a whole is reviewed and discussed. An Internal Advisory Board will be formed to provide ongoing, readily accessible review of the overall goals of the CISA, the scientific content of the individual studies, and our progress. This Board will meet formally twice a year. An External Advisory Board will be formed to provide advice to the CISA. Members of the External Advisory Board will be comprised of individuals with national and international repute with interest and expertise in different research aspects of preclinical and clinical neurobiological research into addiction. The External Advisory Board will officially meet once a year.